1. Field
The present invention relates to apparatuses, methods, systems, computer programs, computer program products and computer-readable media usable for improving a sensitivity of a receiver in a communication system.
2. Background Art
The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations, together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior, to at least some examples of embodiments of the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
The following meanings for the abbreviations used in this specification apply:
ADC: analogue to digital converter
ASIC: application specific integrated circuit
BS: base station
BW: bandwidth
CPU: central processing unit
DAC: digital to analogue converter
DFE: digital front end
DSP: digital signal processor
eNB: evolved node B
EVM: error vector magnitude
FDD: frequency division duplex
FIR: finite impulse response
FPGA: field programmable gate array
GSM: global systems for mobile communications
HW: hardware
ID: identification, identifier
LNA: low noise amplifier
LTE: long term evolution
LTE-A: long term evolution advanced
PA: power amplifier
PIM: passive intermodulation product
RF: radio frequency
RX: reception, receiver
SW: software
TX: transmission, transmitter
TXRX: transmitter to receiver
UE: user equipment
WCDMA: wireless code division multiple access
Generally, for properly establishing and handling a communication connection between communication entities, such as terminal devices, user devices or user equipment (UE), and other communication entities, such as network elements, user devices, a database, a server, host etc., one or more intermediate network entities, such as communication network control elements, base stations, control nodes, support nodes, service nodes etc., are involved which may belong to different communication network. The communication entities, network entities etc. comprise one or more communication functions or elements operating for transmitting and receiving signaling exchanged between communication/network entities involved in a communication, such as transmitter-receiver systems, transceiver systems combining both transmitter and receiver functions or elements, transponder systems etc. That is, transmission and reception of signaling e.g. via an air interface is conducted in parallel in communication/network entities on plural carriers, for example.
However, the parallel operation of receiver and transmitter systems may cause interferences which may limit in particular the sensitivity on receiver side. For example, when considering e.g. a high power broadband multi-standard multicarrier FDD system, it is possible that the system performance and sensitivity is affected by transmitter induced intermodulation products falling into the receive band, i.e. at RX channels. Due to the in-band nature of such distortions, it is not possible to use conventional filter technique to improve receiver sensitivity.
The likelihood of having a receiving channel being polluted by an own transmitter is increasing with new wireless communication schemes, such as broadband multicarrier BTS architectures simultaneously supporting a combination of plural communication systems, such as a combination of LTE/WCDMA/GSM.